The Forbidden Life
by Eager-Eyes
Summary: With the Fifth year just beginning, tragedy hits Hogwarts along with the arrival of a new mysterious student - Evie Summers and an existing student takes on a frightening change.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One [Goodbye Dursleys]**

"Whatever," sighed Harry.

This was the seventh time that Harry had said 'whatever' that morning. He used it whenever he wasn't actually listening to anything his guardians said.

"Excuse me? I know you're some kind of powerful being in your world, but it doesn't mean you can treat us like rubbish and get away with it! We will not stand for your nonsense anymore! One more wise-crack out of you and you're gone. You're old enough to look after yourself now. Nearly fifteen years old, time flies when you're having fun, right? When I was fifteen I was living on my own and earning money!"

Harry shrugged. His uncle was talking out of his backside once more; he knew it was illegal for a 15 year old to live without adult supervision. Not to mention that Hogwarts would never allow it! That's the only reason he had lasted _this_ long at the Dursleys' home, he didn't have any other family he could stay with. The Weasley's had offered him part of Ron's room at 'The Burrow' but that wasn't an option, was it?

"I'm fifteen in a couple of weeks, actually. It's surprising you even know roughly what my age is. I'm afraid I've got to put up with you for another year or so. I feel sorry for my..."  
Vernon started to turn purple and his face looked like it was about to burst.

"Vernon, it's okay. Ignore the brat. Come one Vernon. Calm down," Petunia petted him like a dog.

Harry snickered at the sight of Uncle Vernon being stroked on the head by his wife. He couldn't control his laughter anymore and had to hold on to the nearest wall, to stop him from falling to the floor.

"OUT! You disrespectful, ungrateful little bugger! I don't care where you go, just get out of here! You can tell that school of yours that we no longer want anything to do with you. Do you hear me?" the oldest Dursley yelled.

The Dursley's had no right to throw him out of their home, and they would sure enough be hearing from DumbledoreDumbledore in a short while. However, Harry was never planning to go back to Privet Drive and he hoped that his headmaster would be on his side and free him from that place, that was very close to hell.

Harry, trying to hold back tears of laughter, looked into his Uncle's face, grinned and then walked upstairs to get his belongings. He passed Dudley in the hallway, the smile on his chubby cousins face was like nothing he'd ever seen before. Harry retaliated the huge smile, and saw Dudley take a few steps back. After all, he was still petrified by the thought of Harry being a wizard. A short while later, with everything he owned in his arms once more, he stepped out into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two [The Return Of The Knightbus]**

'What on earth am I going to do now? No home, no family to go to...' he thought.

Suddenly, just as Harry was starting to get desperate, a familiar light filled the street. The large object pulled over by the side of him. It was just as spectacular as the first time Harry saw it, only this time, Harry was aware of its brilliance.

"Neville! How lovely to see you mate," the conductor, Stan shouted.

"You know who I am now, why are you still calling me Neville?" Potter asked, very confused.

"Yes sir, I know. But Neville is 'ow we knows yer, init? Can't let that go, can we eh Ern?" Stan answered, pulling Harry's belongings onto the bus.

Ernie gave a sideways smirk and saluted in Harry's direction. Harry nodded, whispered "Got it" and gave Stan his money.

"To The Burrow please," he said as he stepped onto the bus.

Stan pointed to the bed at the back. This was probably the safest place on the bus; it had a handrail and a seat belt. Nevertheless, Harry felt himself being thrown in all directions and he was very glad that he seemed to be the only one on the Knight bus, the amount of 'oof' noises he was making was bound to have woken the entire clientele and he really didn't want any more run-ins tonight.

After just over an hour of squeezing through traffic jams and magical turns, the bus jerked and came to a sudden halt in front of the very familiar crooked-looking house, The Burrow. Easily the best place in the world for Harry, aside from Hogwarts that is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three [The Burrow]**

Harry slowly walked into the driveway, taking in the magnificent home like he did every time that he visited. Mrs Weasley happened to be looking out of the window at the moment Harry stepped onto the drive and before he knew it, slobbery kisses were coming at him from all directions.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" she kissed him one last time on the forehead.

"The Dursley's threw me out. It's okay though, 'cause I can move in with you now." He said without a single breath. "If it's still okay of course. They're not stopping me coming here anymore; they're out of my life!" Harry continued excitedly and finished with, "Why are you up so late?".

"Calm down dear. Of course you can stay, but tonight you'll have to sleep downstairs. Ron is sleeping and I don't want to wake him, you know how he gets. It'll be a nice surprise for him in the morning!" Mrs Weasley made her way towards the door with Harry's belongings, with him in tow behind her, awestruck.

The kindness of the Weasley family was something that always knocked the wind right out of Harry. In his whole entire life, before Hogwarts, he'd never known such kind people. They were the family that he had always dreamt of.

The next day was the most eventful day Harry had had so far in the holidays. Ron had never been so happy to see him, he was even afraid that Ron was going to repeat his mother's previous actions.  
The couple of weeks that followed were like heaven to Harry, all of his dreams were coming true. Hermione had come to stay at Ron's for the remainder of the holidays, so they were all together.

The day came that Harry had dreaded for the most part of his life, yet today, he had a great feeling. The Weasleys' were the ones who always made him feel special on his birthday, since his first year at Hogwarts. Not 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' kind of special but the 'loved' kind.

"Happy birthday Harry! Fifteen years old today!" Mr Weasley yelled up the stairs.

"Thank you!," Harry whispered, seeing the huge breakfast they had prepared him. It was the only two words he'd managed to get out, what he saw had rendered him speechless.

The whole table was full of every breakfast you could think of; pancakes, muffins, sausages, bacon, eggs, croissants and an endless supply of Harry's favourite butter beer. It was a special occasion; Mr Weasley had decided butter beer would be a fantastic breakfast treat. Harry sat down to his birthday breakfast and grabbed everything in site. Being at the Dursleys' he was lucky to have one meal a day. Molly told him about how she brought all of Harry's school supplies for him with the money he have her for looking after him.

"That money was meant for you, not me. You deserve it," Harry looked upset.

"No, you deserve it Harry." Mrs Weasley hurried the three teenagers upstairs so they could pack for the following day.

"UP! Time to get up!" Mr Weasley bellowed first through the doors of Harry's and Ron's room and then through Hermione's room.

Sleepily, they all got up and as though they were in a trance, got dressed. Around twenty minutes later, as they were walking out of the door to the cars Arthur had ordered,

Hermione said, "Looking forward to Hogwarts then Harry?"

"More than ever," he said with a huge grin on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four [The Hogwarts Express]**

The Hogwarts Express never ceased to cause Harry's stomach to do flips, many times over. The magnificent train was the direct route to Harry's most favourite place in the world. Catching the muggle trains was a nightmare and completely mundane, Harry would know… before he knew what his future held, Harry had to live as one. On the other hand, catching the Hogwarts Express is the most exciting and magical experience, well, unless you're late for it and end up driving a flying car all the way to Hogwarts.

Harry and Ron crossed the barrier together between platforms 9 and 10, to reach platform 9 ¾, as they always did. In not so much as a 'poof', they were gone. Ginny and Hermione were next, followed by her mother and father, then Fred and George; not one of the muggles noticed a thing.

Goodbyes all said, they all clambered aboard the train and shuffled through the carriages to find one that was empty. The twins and Ginny left to find her friends, leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione to find their own carriage. They had spent too much time saying their goodbyes, that now there weren't any remaining empty carriages. Hermione found one that had only one person sat in it, and Ron took charge as they opened the carriage door.

"Mind if we sit here?" Ron asked, nearly falling onto his face, as the train jerked away from the station.

The girl nodded, silently. Blushing, Ron motioned for everyone to come in and sit down. The unknown girl didn't say another word and continued to look down at her feet. Her long jet black hair was covering her eyes and almost shielding her pale and distinctively beautiful face. The blinds of the compartment had been pulled, even though this highly agitated Hermione – she loved to see the views pass by, she didn't want to upset the new girl.

"So, who are you then?" asked Ron, not wasting any time and completely oblivious to the awkwardness that the other two felt.

Hermione nudged him in the ribs.

"Evie Summers."

"Are you in our year then?" Ron continued, clearly not getting the hint, "I've never seen you before in my life."

Evie nodded and shrugged. This girl really wasn't into using words. The three were all completely baffled by Miss Summers. They had never met anyone who hadn't been excited to talk to them as soon as they gave them the chance to talk. She didn't seem to care that she was sharing a carriage with the infamous trio. Even Hermione was silenced by her. Within 10 minutes, even though it felt like an hour, a familiar face appeared at the compartment door.

"Malfoy, you have a habit of showing up in places you're not wanted haven't you?" Harry scowled.

Draco shrugged off the comment and looked towards Evie. He gazed at her and wondered why he hadn't ever seen such a beautiful girl before.

"And you are?" Draco smiled, a real smile.

It was a smile only a few people got to see. Harry couldn't come up with a snide comment to throw at him, the human being in Draco was showing and it was something of a rarity.  
"Evie Summers," she smiled back.

The sparks flying in that compartment were so strong that they were almost visible. Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't know where to look and felt as if they should give the two some privacy.

Looking away from Evie after what seemed like an eternity, Draco turned to Harry. "I hear _you_ got chucked out of the muggles' house. Smooth move, scarface."

And with that, Draco took one last look at her and walked back to his own compartment looking very pleased with himself. The rest of the journey was once again silent, no one said a word and due to the lack of light, all fell fast asleep.

"POTTER!" A familiar voice boomed.

"Hagrid?" Harry jumped up and ran out of the train, noticing that they had arrived and that the others had already left to get changed.

Harry pulled on his robes as quick as possible and leapt out of the train. Night had now fallen and the castle was glowing against the ebony sky. Hagrid walked over to Harry and gave him the traditional, welcome back to Hogwarts hug. Realising that if he didn't hurry up, he was going to be travelling up to the castle on his own, he ran to catch up with Ron and Hermione. He jumped into the carriage alongside Luna, and joined in the excited chatter.

"Come on Evie. Join us," Ron held out his hand.

Surprisingly, Evie got into the carriage with them, but not with the help of Ron's hand. He ignored the fact he'd just been shunned and joined the others in their mindless chatter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five [Return to the castle]**

After a few days had passed, the year looked as though it was off to a brilliant start. New friends were made in the form of Evie, even though she was still a bit strange and never stepped foot outside of the castle. They spent a lot of time with her and she slowly became a part of Harry's group of friends.

"Hey Harry, would you mind telling the Professor that I'm going to be a bit late for Ancient Runes? I've got to see Madame Pompfrey, girls business." Evie asked after lunch one day, looking him directly in the eyes.

Harry nodded and a bit freaked out didn't ask anymore, that look in her eyes made him feel very uncomfortable and he couldn't figure out why. However, the next couple of weeks were the same, Harry couldn't help but notice that no 'girls business' should need to cut into lesson every week. No one seemed to really notice her absence except for Harry, after all she was the new girl and wasn't exactly an extrovert. Hermione and Ron didn't have the same 5th period class as Harry, so he couldn't count on them to notice either. He tried not to think anything of it, knowing that if there was a problem; one of the teachers would sort it out. He wasn't ready to rat out his new-found friend.

The following week, Professor Babbling had without doubt gotten another bout of the sniffles and was feeling too unwell to take the lesson. Instead, a young witch by the name of Professor Duquesne, who was without doubt the most beautiful woman Harry had ever seen in his life. She looked very professional and experienced, whilst still having an incredibly young face, free of any signs of aging. Her skin looked as fragile as a china doll, with the same pale complexion.

Professor Duquesne spent the first five minutes introducing herself and explaining the reason behind the lack of light in the classroom.

"Hello class and welcome. I am Professor Duquesne, and I'm here to take over your Ancient Runes lesson on behalf of Professor Babbling. The professor is unable to attend and until she is feeling better, you have me. As for the reason behind the closing of all the curtains, I have no reason but to explain myself. My skin is photosensitive, which means it is very dangerous for me to be exposed to sunlight. Hogwarts was the perfect choice for me to come and work; inside the castle walls it is dark enough for the sunlight to not affect me. I ask for your co-operation, to understand this matter. Now, let's get on with the lesson."

Her voice was as beautiful as her appearance; it was almost as if she was singing the words. Harry looked around the classroom and couldn't help but notice that everyone was deadly silent, all their concentration was on the new professor. Not another word was spoken on behalf of the class, not until Evie Summers walked into the classroom.

"Evie, please take your seat. Quickly." Duquesne said sternly, without even turning away from the board.

Evie did as she was told, and sat in the empty space next to the door, clearly choosing to not sit next to Harry. At the end of the lesson, the professor sent a piece of paper around the classroom and asked everyone to tick off their names. Harry was the last person to tick his name off of the list and while he was searching for his name, he came across a very familiar name indeed. Maybe the year wasn't off to an easy start after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six [The Tragedy]**

The name he came across in the class list, was that of his sworn enemy; Draco Malfoy. However, he couldn't remember one Ancient Runes lesson that he had been in since the start of term (which was around 3 weeks ago). Harry certainly would have noticed if the pale, skinny version of Dudley was in the room. There's not one moment passed where Draco hasn't felt the need to make a snide comment towards Harry when they're in close proximity.

_No, he definitely hasn't been there. _Thought Harry.

Harry didn't even know if the fact that both Draco and Evie didn't turn up to lesson wasn't just a coincidence. Evie had never mentioned Draco before, well apart from recognizing Harry's hatred for him and nodding in agreement.

Harry tried to convince himself as he thought; _Evie is in Gryffindor, not Slytherin… Draco never hangs out with people who aren't in his house._

Harry had resorted to talking inside his head. He wanted to talk to his two best friends, but something was telling him that he shouldn't. After everything that had happened during his time at Hogwarts, Harry did have the tendency to over react. This time, it wasn't a time for gossiping in the common room with his friends or conjuring potions from forbidden books in the library. No, Harry had to figure this one out alone and then call in his friends if he needs help.

_It's most probably just a coincidence anyway._

While Harry had been deep inside his thoughts, he hadn't noticed the fact that everyone around him was whispering to each other and looking confused. He also hadn't noticed that he'd left the classroom and was now walking towards Gryffindor common room. Now, he was clearly back in his active state of mind and looked around for someone to ask what was going on.

"Hey! Parvarti! What on earth is going on around here?" he shouted over to the only person he recognized.

"Haven't you heard? Hagrid found all of his magical creatures, except the hippogriffs, lying dead in the forest. He's inconsolable, we just saw him running through the castle to find Dumbledore. Their bodies were limp and empty of blood. Hagrid had taken the hippogriffs away from the castle for the day to let them run free, and now he has left them in the care of a friend, too scared to bring them won't be coming back until Dumbledore knows what caused this!" Parvarti whispered quietly, when she reached where Harry was standing.

Harry felt himself turning very pale. He didn't answer Parvarti, gave her an acknowledging nod and just stumbled along towards the common room. Those creatures were Hagrid's pride and joy, more of his friends had been lost. This was a tragedy.

When Harry reached the common room, there was no one inside. Everyone was out in the corridors with the people that he had just passed. He slumped into a chair and put his head in his hands, tears started to roll down his cheeks. This year was definitely starting to turn out just like any other.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven [The Arrival of the Prodigy]**

Harry jumped up quickly, an idea instantly coming to him. The invisibility cloak. He ran up to the dormitory and grabbed the magnificent cloak from his trunk at the end of his bed. Sprinting towards the portrait door, his legs couldn't take him fast enough to be at Hagrid's side. Suddenly, he came to halt just as the portrait door swung open.

_The castle will be on lockdown and the teachers will be surrounding Hagrid's hut, what was I thinking? _Harry thought while running the cloth through his fingers. _Even this won't be good enough to get me near to Hagrid, not with all the teachers around. At least one of them will feel my presence; I'll have to leave it until the situation has calmed down._

This was definitely a moment of need for Hagrid but his best friend, apart from Dumbledore, couldn't be there to comfort him. As preparation for sneaking out when all of the Gryffindor came back to the common room (that would be the signal that the nosey witches and wizards no longer have anything to gawp at out of the window), Harry regained his place in the chair and once he sat down, pulled his cloak over himself.

Ten minutes later, which actually had felt like an eternity to Harry, the portrait door came swinging open. Getting ready to be able to head towards the portrait before it closed, Harry rose out of the chair silently. Evie came into the common room, looking around cautiously. She appeared to be making sure that no one was in the room. Once she was satisfied that there was no one around, she went back to the portrait door. A few seconds later she reemerged into the grand room, but this time with a guest. Harry couldn't believe his eyes; Evie knew that members of the houses were strictly forbidden from entering a foreign common room, as did he.

Harry's Slytherin enemy entered the room on Evie's arm, Harry couldn't see his face as he was dressed in a dark hooded cloak. His new cloak had blood red hems and was fitted tight to his muscular body. Printed on the torso of his cloak, was a strange emblem that Harry instantly recognised.

He didn't read all that many books, unless forced by the professors, but one particular book had gotten his attention in the library. This particular book was an encyclopedia of all of the mythical creatures which were said to be, not all that mythical. Harry was really interested in this subject area and seeing as there seemed to be a lot more strange beings in the world than Harry had grown up thinking, he had thought it would come in handy to look some of them up.

_Think. Which creature was it that donned this emblem? Think. Think. Think._

During the time that Harry had been forcing himself to think back to the book, Evie had maneuvered herself deeper into the room, still with Draco clutching her arm.

"My Prodigy, now is the time. We cannot wait any longer, time is running out. Take off your cloak." Evie's voice was as songlike as it was when Harry first met her.

He had forgotten the sweet sound of her voice; it seemed like weeks since he'd seen her. Her voice had a new power to it, something Harry had not heard before. At the beginning of term she had been weak and shy, now she was confident and powerful. Against her black cloak, which was identical to Draco's, her pale skin was like porcelain. Her jet black hair appeared even longer than before, it now reached to the bottom of her slender back. Harry had to admit that Evie now scared him, whatever she was up to was not innocent and she had clearly become a dangerous being.

_What's this with her calling Draco a Prodigy? Ferret boy couldn't be a Prodigy if his life depended on it. What a load of... _Harry's thoughts were interrupted by the change in the scene in front of him.

Draco had started to obey Evie, her power over him was extremely frightening – Harry had never seen anything like it. It was like he was under the Imperius curse but something told Harry that this was a lot worse. Draco had not yet uttered a word but Harry knew that this was not the work of a true wizard. Harry watched, open mouthed as Draco took off his cloak. The cloak dropped to the floor revealing Draco's face, naked torso and a sight that made Harry's stomach contents rise into his throat. He wanted nothing more than to run, to get his friends but if he did, he would most likely be killed for having seen too much.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight [The Making of the Prodigy]**

Managing to calm himself, Harry continued to watch and listen intently. He still had the urge to run as fast as he could away from the scene in front of him but that just wasn't possible as. The fear had taken over. Evie picked up the cloak from the floor, moving briefly away from Draco to put the cloak on a nearby chair, but still holding on to his forearm. For the first time since their arrival, Harry was able to get a clear view of his enemy.

Draco's face was much paler than usual (and his skin was already a shade lighter than the average Caucasian) - with a slight sallow tinge. His hair was matted together, looking much different to his usual perfectly styled hair. His eyes were slightly sunken and distinctive bags had formed underneath them and his previously perfect cheekbones now looked pointed underneath his paper-thin skin. The Slytherin troublemaker looked as though he hadn't slept, eaten or been exposed to sunlight in weeks.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes, something was seriously wrong and all his feelings towards his enemy went out the window – he needed to help him. Glimpsing towards Draco's naked torso, Harry felt as though his heart was in his mouth. The ill-looking wizard had bandages around his wrists and a thin black silk scarf tied around his neck with the same red hemming that was on his cloak. Draco's thin face was nothing compared to his torso, as well as being covered with scars – which looked like fingernail scratches, he was dangerously thin.

Brought back to reality, Harry focused on Evie once more as she began to speak.

"Kneel my Prodigy, the pain will soon be over. You have well served your purpose as my consort and my master has decided that you are worth more." She was stroking his hair as he knelt at her feet.

Harry could see the pain in Malfoy's eyes, but he didn't have the energy to speak. In fact, he didn't take in what he was being told, not fully. His brain was no longer functioning as it once did. All of the energy that kept him standing and breathing was coming from Evie, still holding on to him, her power was keeping him conscious. Evie took Draco's chin in the palm of her hand and forced him to look up at her.

"There's no need to fear me my Prodigy, it'll soon be over." Evie said as she lowered herself to Draco's level and took off the scarf around his neck.

The removal of the scarf revealed a horror which confirmed Harry's suspicions. Several vicious looking bite marks, which had started to heal but still looked fairly fresh, were now on show. Automatically, as if in a trance, Draco summoned all the force that he could to move his head to the side and revealing his bare neck. Harry tried to move, but he couldn't. He was frozen with fear, even more so than before, he couldn't utter a word. After everything he's been through he would never have imagined this in his wildest dreams. With a quick swoop, Evie latched on to her victims neck. Draco gasped. Evie pressed her body against his while she drank from him. Harry couldn't help but thinking that this scene was rather sexual and if he had walked in on this scene, he would have thought he walked in on two lovers.

Snapping back to reality, Harry saw Draco go limp in her arms. Feeling the relaxing of his muscles, Evie stopped drinking as quickly as she had started. She placed Draco onto the floor, lying him on his back. He was inches from death but Evie just smiled at him, as if she was witnessing an incredible sight, like a birth or a wedding. It seemed like an eternity before she moved again, but when she did, Harry had wished she hadn't.

Evie raised her wrist and made a deep cut with her fingernail – again Harry thought this was all a dream. She didn't bleed. The cut was visibly deep, but there was no blood. With a swift move of her arms, Evie cradled Draco with one and shoved her slashed wrist up to Draco's mouth. The cut began to pour, right into his mouth. With every drop, Draco seemed to become stronger. He began to move, flinch and even managed to pull his arms up to grab hold of Evie's arm. He held her arm as tight to his mouth as he possibly could. Once he had become strong enough to stand, Draco let go of Evie's arm which caused her to slump to the floor.

There was a role reversal among the two, Evie was now exhausted and unable to stand, whereas Draco had completely transformed from what he had just been. He looked like his old self again; no scars, he had put on the weight that he had lost, his skin had gotten back its natural glow. The transformation was incredible, he was cured. Or so it seemed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine [Questions Are Answered]**

Using the little energy she had, Evie's hand went inside her cloak and pulled out a small vial full of dark red liquid. After witnessing this scene, Harry had no doubts about what it was. Blood. She drank the small vial, which gave her all the energy she needed. Harry couldn't understand why only such a small amount of blood had replenished her when Draco had needed so much more to cure him.

"What's going on? Why am I here? The Gryffindor common room! I'm going to be in so much trouble. What am I going to tell Serverus when they find me?" Draco was confused, Harry couldn't believe his ears.

Evie stood up, so that she was on the same level as Draco. She looked up and into his eyes; Draco was immediately stunned by this action. His pupils dilated and his body froze as a silent message transferred from Evie's mind to Draco's own.

Harry had no idea what was going on. All he could do was sit waiting and hope that they would soon leave, so that he could find his two best friends.

The message being transferred to Draco's mind was the most important information that he will have ever been trusted with in his whole entire life. Well, old life that is. Before Harry's very eyes, Draco had been changed into a vampyre – even though Harry was not completely aware of this. To him, it seemed as though his foe had been cured from the odd 'illness' that he seemed to have overcome him before. Harry had his suspicions; he wasn't naïve – especially after the last 4 years at Hogwarts but from where Harry was sitting, Draco's appearance had not altered. Although now that he came to think about it, Evie definitely had the traits of a vampyre that he had read about. However, this transformation wasn't as clear-cut as human to vampyre.

Draco Malfoy had always been destined to make this transformation, it was written in destiny. Evie Summers had not come to Hogwarts alone, no, that would have been much too dangerous. She had arrived with her mother, better known to the students as Professor Duquesne. It definitely wasn't common knowledge that the two were related and it needed to stay that way. The vampyre duo's arrival at Hogwarts had caused a change to start within Draco, which he couldn't explain to himself. What he did know, was that he was strangely drawn to Evie from the first day he met her on the Hogwarts Express. This immediate attraction had proven to the young vampyre beauty that she had found who she was looking for. Under her mother's strict orders, Evie had to stand by him until he was ready to complete the change.

Still within Draco's mind, Evie continued sharing her information. Draco had to complete the change much faster than was expected due an unforeseen tragedy that occurred a matter of minutes ago. As winter was approaching and the rolling hills of Scotland blocked out the remaining light that there would have been after 5th period, this meant that vampyres could bear it (even though it was still technically day-time). This tragedy had occurred because Evie had left Draco alone. Granted, only while she went to fetch vials of blood to keep her and her mother healthy, but this short period of time was long enough for Draco to gain back some free will (the same free-will that was taken away, by Evie's mind-control, from him during the change due to changing vampyres being very dangerously unpredictable).

Malfoy had been hungry, and changing vampyres need both human food and blood. Evie had just brought him human food, before going to get the blood. Draco decided to get his own. Evie was thankful that it was the animals that Draco had turned to for blood and not his fellow students but this was none the less a tragedy. If they didn't act, they would be revealed to the whole school and most probably the wizarding world.

The connection between the two before Harry had broken; Draco was able to move once again and Evie had lowered her gaze.

"Am I here to serve you, Evie?" Draco said, simply but seriously.

Evie shook her head, lowered her head and she sank to her knees. "No, my Prodigy… I am here to serve _you_."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten [Confiding in a Friend]**

This was the most surreal time of Draco's life. For the last few weeks he had been very much zombie-like, but clean smelling and very good looking. Now, he was being told that it was all because of his destiny as a vampyre.

"Why did you and your mother come to Hogwarts?" Draco had hundreds of questions trying to burst from his mouth, but Draco wanted his fear and naivety to be hidden.

"To find the heir." Evie answered shortly, as if this should be obvious.

"I was mistaken for an heir before, in my second year. I'm sure your mistaken, but I won't tell anyone, I promise. You can go on and find the rea-" Malfoy's babbling was cut short.

"Stop. There's movement in the corridors… the teachers must have cleared up your mess. We need to get out of here, let's go to your dorm. I'll explain everything, come on. I can apparate within Hogwarts, hold on to me." Evie looked stern and her slender ears twitched with the sounds she was hearing in the corridors.

Draco took hold of her arm once again and they apparated out of the Gryffindor dormitory. Harry took a huge breath – stretching his lungs after what seemed like an eternity. Harry stayed under the cloak and found his way slowly to the door, his legs were shaking and fear was bubbling at the surface.

The corridor outside the dormitory was full of young Gryffindors trying to remember the password to the Fat Lady portrait and they all wooped when the portrait door swung open. Not knowing that in fact it was an invisible Harry that had opened it from the inside, they all began disputing over which word had done the trick – everybody had been saying different passwords all at once. Harry couldn't be doing with them right now, any other time he would have gone back to help them and steer them in the right direction but this time it didn't even cross his mind. He needed to find his two best friends.

The library was almost deserted, which was very unusual for the end of the day as it was usually bustling with students trying to grab books to do their homework from that day. It was first-come, first-serve in the Hogwarts library and there weren't hundreds of copies to go around. Hermione was always the first one there and the last one to leave - today was no exception. She was sat on her usual table, with all of her books out in front of her. The librarian, Irma Pince, was staring at Granger in a very bizarre manner – most likely wondering why she wasn't out being nosey with the rest of the student body, or wanting her to leave so the Professor could shut the library early. The truth was, Hermione knew that Ron would come and tell her all of the gossip when he had finished gawping with the rest of them and she didn't want to be caught up in the rabble. She much preferred the calm of the library and she definitely didn't want to believe that something bad was happening to Hogwarts once again.

Harry knew where one of his best friends would be, gladly it was the most sensible one. He thought it wise to speak to Hermione before Ron, as Ron would no doubt be at the front of the crowds, leading them all to try and find out what went on out there. Harry kept the cloak tight around him, careful to not be seen by his fellow peers or teachers and walked into the library. He walked over to where Hermione was sitting and whispered into Hermione's ear.

"It's Harry. I'm under the cloak, walk out of the library and meet me in the room of requirement. Think safe place to talk with me. Quick."

Hermione was startled; she hated it when Harry came up behind her wearing his cloak. As soon as she heard him say his name, she managed to control her body and hoped that Madame Pince hadn't seen her jump slightly. She got to her feet, put her library books back into the shelves and said goodbye to the librarian – who then gave Hermione a much too broad smile.

_If she wanted me to leave before, she should have just said. Sheesh, that woman!_

Harry had already reached the room of requirement and the door appeared to him as soon as he came running around the corner. He dashed through the door and took off his cloak immediately; it definitely felt claustrophobic under there. Looking around the room that had created itself for Harry and Hermione's purpose, Harry was once again amazed by the power of the room. The room looked like an ancient deserted coffee shop, there was even hot coffee sat on the table in front of two comfy-looking armchairs. He took his seat at the table and waiting for Hermione to appear.

Two minutes later Hermione came running into the room, looking as worried and scared as ever. Harry ran to her and automatically pulled her into his arms, he hated to see that look on her face. After a short while, Harry pulled out of the hug and guided Hermione over to their table.

"Here, drink up. You're going to need it." Harry kindly said, whilst handing her the huge cup of coffee. Harry had also noticed that his own cup had been magically refilled.

Once Hermione had calmed down, Harry started explaining everything he saw in the weeks since the beginning of term and today in the Gryffindor dormitory between Draco Malfoy and Evie Summers. Every detail he could remember, he repeated them to his best friend. At first she didn't respond, just listened. Once Harry had finished explaining, she took one more sip of coffee and then spoke.

"I-I-I don't understand. How has this been happening and I not notice? I have many classes with Draco and Evie, they've been in class - I'm sure of it. If, like you say, Draco has been out of it since the beginning of term, I'm sure I would have noticed. Come to think of it, I can't remember actually seeing them in my classes but I just_ know_ that they've been there." Hermione put her head into her hands, a sudden pain shot through her temples.

"Hermione? What is it?" Harry came to sit by the side of her, not knowing what was happening.

"Nothing, it's nothing. Just a slight headache, I'm fine." she answered, trying to form a smile but failing.

Harry put his arm around his friend; they leant into each other and relaxed into the chair. Harry didn't know what was going on, but he knew it was something very serious. He knew for a fact that Draco hadn't been in lessons since the beginning of term; Evie had pretty much said so and he had never seen him attend his Ancient Runes lesson. Evie had shown up late to a few of the lessons, but he had an odd feeling that the reason behind that, was to do with Professor Duquesne being her mother. However, thinking about it seemed to hurt Hermione so he didn't want to pry right now. He needed to take her back to her dormitory to rest up. It was late now, so they would need to carry this on tomorrow.


End file.
